mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucia and Kaito
Lucia Nanami '''and Kaito Domoto ''' are a romantic couple in the anime and manga of Mermaid Melody. History Pichi Pichi Pitch The first time that Lucia saw Kaito was when they were little kids. She sings a little part of "Legend of Mermaid" where he first hears it. After a tsunami damaged the cruising ship knocking him overboard, she managed to save him and then later she heals him with her pink pearl from her Shell Locket. Seven years later, they've once again met and she starts to fall in love with him. When he yells her name in case of their separation, the symbol of the Panthalassa Kingdom glows on his forehead which first occured when trapped in Maria's ice. Pure After Kaito returns from Hawaii, he has brought along Mikaru and has forgotten all memories of the mermaids and anything to do with the sea. Lucia is devastated by this and gets jealous when Mikaru is around Kaito. Over time, reminders of Kaito's past start showing up and memories of Lucia return slowly as long as she, her friends, and classmates do their best to help him remember. He fully regains his memory of Lucia and the others after Mikeru attempts to gain information out of him but Lucia, Hanon and Rina arrive in time to save him. Since then, Kaito and Lucia have rekindled their love flame. Episode Appearances Pichi Pichi Pitch *The Pearl Tear *Feelings I Can't Say *Swaying Thoughts *The Lonesome Princess * An Icy Kiss * Light of Love * A Mermaid's Jealousy Gallery Pitch - Young Kaito & Lucia.jpg|Lucia and Kaito as young kids Episode 1 - Lucia With Kaito.PNG|After the battle with Izuru Lucia And Kaito (Happy).jpg|Love in the starry night Lucia And Kaito (Hugging).jpg|A princely hug with a princess lucia kaito hug.jpg|"Oh, Kaito, I'm scared!" lucia and kaito manga.jpg|Passion as depicted in the manga Kaito-x-Luchia-kaito-.jpg|Lucia in her mermaid form embracing Kaito Lucia-And-Kaito-.jpg|Where did this letter come from? Episode 23.jpg|Nursing might be the possible method for love. Dancing the waltzing tango with a mermaid.jpeg|Is this the waltz or the tango? Kaito And Lucia Running.png|Running together Beso-LuchiaKaito.jpg|Standing together with a kiss 00-01-02.jpg|Standing in front of the sunset Kaito-Loves-Luchia-pichi-pichi-pitch-couples-3-28921468-640-480.jpg|Together in a blanket Epi13-screen183.jpg|Inside the castle Kaito-x-Luchia-mermaid-melody-17768321-366-500.jpg|Singing a duet Episode 29.jpg|During the play Episode 45.png|In front of the fish Kaito holding super formed Lucia.jpg|Unconscious Lucia Lucia and Kaito.jpg|A romantic embrace Episode 44.png Episode 38.png Episode 53.png Episode 32.jpg Joyful Lucia.jpg Shot0017.png CloudyHospitableBlackfootedferret-max-1mb.gif Acg470g.jpg D57DA526-A11C-41BC-A1BD-D2293DC2AA2D.png 31D1A3B7-AC85-4524-8178-EDC0B5CBE53B.png 4E2176E1-9456-4F7C-915D-2585D8C745F4.png B0776B3A-CE4A-4AE3-BA96-5D79BFB2383B.png 8B7E72E9-A77F-401D-A50D-EA5F4FB4A807.png B5A1A9A5-B6CD-4929-A5C6-DAC231A4EDA3.png LuciaandKaito.jpg Lucia & Kaito S1E24 (1).png Lucia & Kaito S1E13 (5).png Lucia & Kaito S1E13 (4).png Lucia & Kaito S1E13 (3).png Lucia & Kaito S1E13 (2).png Lucia Nanami loves Kaito Dōmoto.jpg Lucia & Kaito Dream S1E40 (5).png Lucia & Kaito Dream S1E40 (3).png Lucia & Kaito Dream S1E40 (2).png Hqdefault2.jpg IMG 9438.jpg 837AA895-F180-479E-B182-BB1805DB4FDF.gif 1571742279773.png Category:Couples Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Humans Category:Kaito Domoto Category:Lucia's Images Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Human Images Category:Mermaid Princess Images Category:Galleries Category:Mermaid Princess Galleries Category:Manga Series Category:Manga Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2